


귀환 - 17

by pmjharu



Series: 귀환 [17]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmjharu/pseuds/pmjharu





	귀환 - 17

그의 죽음을 알렸을 때 카일로 렌은 단 한마디도 하지 않았지만 놀랐다는 건 알 수 있었다. 다리 옆 가지런했던 손이 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 그리고 나가버렸다.  
그때가 낮. 지금은 밤. 레이가 방 밖으로 나가 비비에잇을 만난 것이 늦은 오후. 여관에 딸린 작고 허름한 식당에서 끼니를 챙기고 직원에게 내일 나가 줬으면 좋겠다는 말을 들은 것이 막 쌀쌀해지기 시작한 밤, 그리고 지금은 발자국 소리도 들리지 않는 늦은 밤이었다. 그 때까지 카일로 렌은 어디에도 없었지만, 레이는 그가 여관 뒤편에 세워진 셔틀안에 있다는 걸 알 수 있었다.  
비비에잇은 방 앞에서 레이를 혼자 두는 걸 걱정하다 셔틀로 향했다. 그는 지금 침대위에서 혼자다. 레이는 겨우 발목까지 오는 담요에 몸을 잔뜩 웅크렸다. 전기도 없는 곳이었지만 달빛이 머리 위에 있는 창을 통해 등 뒤로 들어온다. 잠시 집중하면 어디선가 수군거리는 소리가 들린다. 오래 묵은 퀘퀘한 냄새가 난다. 레이는 이곳이 마치 아크투처럼 느껴졌다. 그리고 자연스럽게, 루크 스카이워커를 떠올린다.  
그‘환상’은 말 그대로 환상이었다. 하지만 분명히 그건 레이가 원하던 것 중 하나였다. 아무도 다치지 않고 아프지 않고, 그 속에 자신이 속하는 꿈. 섬에서 겪은 다크사이드 이후로 그는 가족이라는 형태에 환상은 없다고 생각했지만 이 또한 소망에 지나지 않았다. 환상에서 벗어난 지금은 바라던 때보다 힘들었다. 고통스럽진 않다. 고통은 루크 스카이워커가 죽었다는 사실에서 온다.  
레이는 몸을 일으켰다. 잠이 오질 않았다. 자책을 한 적이 없다는 건 거짓말이다. 그가 죽게된 과정은 레이의 탓이 없다고 할 수 없다. 적어도 지금 생각하기엔 그랬다. 자신이 덜 오만했다면 결과가 달랐을지도 모른다. 좀 더 현명했다면 이 침대위가 아니라 지금쯤 레아와 앞으로의 방향에 대해 이야기를 나누고 있을 거라고 생각했다. 하지만 늦었다. 그는 죽었고 레이는 침대위에서 환상 때문에 지난 과오들을 되씹고 있다. 자기 자신을 죽인 걸로는 아무것도 해결되지 않는다. 그의 죽음으로 고통을 얻은 것처럼.  
침대에서 내려갔다. 짐을 전부 챙겨 방을 나갔다. 입구를 지나치는데 낮에 본 주인이 놓고 간 짐은 전부 버릴 거라 협박 아닌 협박을 했다. 레이는 듣는 둥 마는 둥 하며 건물 밖을 나갔다. 밖은 꽤 쌀쌀했다. 건물들이 모여 있는 탓인지 사막 한복판보단 덜 추웠지만 겉옷이 필요한 정도였다.  
건물을 빙 돌아가니 셔틀이 보였다. 그 뒤로 연기가 올라온다. 셔틀 앞을 지나 뒤편으로 갔다. 레이의 발 소리에 카일로 렌이 뒤돌아보았다. 그는 모닥불 앞에 셔틀에 기댄 채 앉아있었다. 레이는 그를 마주보고 앉았다.  
“계속 여기 있었어?”  
그는 대답 없이 고개만 끄덕였다. 모닥불이 한 가운데서 타올랐다. 약한 바람이 불자 불꽃이 흔들렸다. 레이는 추위에 몸을 웅크렸다. 그러자 그가 일어나 자신이 두르고 있던 천을 건냈다.  
“고마워.”  
레이는 누가? 하고 물어보려다 받은 천으로 몸을 감쌌다. 카일로 렌은 다시 셔틀에 기대앉았다. 셔틀 안이 더 따뜻 할텐데. 하지만 그대로 있었다.  
“어떻게 된 건지 궁금하진 않아?”  
레이가 조용히 물었다. 카일로 렌은 잠시 레이를 바라보다 타오르는 모닥불로 시선을 올렸다.   
“스노크도 죽었어. 바로 저항군 공격이 있었고. 피해는 크지 않았지만 스노크가 죽었다는 사실에 퍼스트 오더 내 장군들 사이에서 내분이 있었지. 그 과정에서 헉스는 부하 몇 명을 데리고 잠적했지. 퍼스트 오더는 거의 와해 됐어. 너도 짐작은 했겠지만.”  
레이는 넋두리 하듯 늘어놓았다. 카일로 렌은 불꽃을 보는 그를 보고 있었다. 레이는 그를 보지 않았다.  
“루크는 스노크가 죽였어. 루크의 라이트 세이버로. 그리고 스노크는….”  
“말하지 않아도 돼.”  
그의 말에 레이가 고개를 들었다. 그의 얼굴이 불빛에 붉게 보였다. 눈동자 안에 빛이 일렁거렸다.  
“뭐에 대해?”  
“어떤 것이든.”  
그가 레이의 시선을 피했다.“내가 그를 죽였어.”레이는 그의 말을 무시하고 입을 열었다. 카일로 렌이 다시 그를 보았다.   
“루크는 나 때문에 죽었어.”그는 굳이 이 말을 덧붙여야 했다. 말하지 않는다면 회피하는 것 같았다. 누구에게도 이 말을 한 적이 없었다. 레아에게도 이런 말은 한 적이 없었다. 아니, 그날 루크의 죽음에 대해 제대로 알고 있는 건 레이 뿐이었다. 스노크의 죽음은 레이가 아니라 루크의 일로 알려졌다. 그가 어떻게 죽었는지는 다스베이더, 아나킨 스카이워커가 죽을 때처럼 전설처럼 전해졌다. 하지만 다르다. 맹렬한 분노에 사로 잡혀 스노크를 죽인 건 레이고, 그는 자신의 라이트 세이버에 의해 죽었다.   
그의 라이트 세이버는 파괴됐다. 레이는 그가 남기고 간 망토마저 가져오지 못했다. 장례식은 시신도, 유품도 없이 행해졌다. 빈 관이 우주로 향했다. 레이는 제대로된 시작도 끝도 아니라고 생각했다.  
레이는 몸을 더 웅크렸다. 불은 꺼질 기미 없이 타올랐다. 카일로 렌이 옆에 쌓아둔 나무토막을 하나 던졌다. 부딪히면서 재가 날렸다. 반짝거리는 재는 곧 이어 하얗게 타들어가며 눈처럼 바닥으로 떨어졌다.   
“전혀 몰랐어?”  
“이곳 사람들은 서로 대화하지 않아. 너도 알겠지만.”  
그가 말했다. 레이는 다리를 세워 무릎에 머리를 기댔다.  
“비비에잇이 그랬어. 네가 날 찾았다고.”  
대화는 쉽게 이어지지 않았다. 모닥불 소리가 제일 크게 들렸다.  
“널 따라 나갔다가 발견 한 것 뿐이야.”  
“어찌 됐든. 고마워.”  
“네가 깨어나지 못할거라고 했어.”  
“누가?”  
“이곳 사람이.”  
그가 말하는 건 분명 환상 속에서 들여다 본 노인이 틀림없었다. 레이는 그 노인에 대해 물으려다 그는 환상에 대해 알지 못한다는 걸 깨달았다.   
“네가 갔던 붉은 사막은 사람이 살 수 없는 곳이야. 거기서 살던 짐승들만 살 수 있어. 그 언덕이 경계였고, 넌 거기서 살던 식충 식물과 네가 죽인 짐승의 피 때문에 기절한 거고.”  
“하지만 다시 가야 해.”  
“소용없어. 지도는 가짜야.”  
레이가 허리를 세우고 가방을 뒤졌다. 지도는 없었다. 왜 그제야 확인했는지 모를일이었다.  
“버렸어.”  
“가짜라니, 무슨 말이야?”  
“여긴 우리가 거기까지 간 거리만큼 시장에서 반대방향으로 왔어. 이쪽에서 건너가면 돼.”  
“진짜야?”  
“네가 찾고 있는 게 뭔지 모르지만 거기에 있는 걸 다른 사람들도 찾고 있다고 했어. 그렇다면 맞겠지. 전부 다 속고 있는 건 아닐 테니까.”  
레이는 한숨을 푹 쉬었다. 허탈했다. 이 고생을 한 결과가 이거라니. 아직도 뭔지 모르는 ‘무언가’가 존재하는 게 확실 한 건 다행이었지만 끔찍했던 경험들과 계속 생각나는 불쾌한 환상을 생각하면 과면 그만큼의 가치가 있는 것인가 하는 생각이 절로 들었다. 레이는 다시 무릎에 머리를 기댔다.  
“셔틀로 갈 수 있지만, 그곳에 착룩 시키긴 힘들다고 들었어. 근처에 내리고 걸어가면 하루정도면 된다고 하더군.”  
“왜 내려가? 스피더가 있잖아.”  
레이가 말했다. 하지만 카일로 렌은 묵묵부답이었다. 다시 고개를 들어 그를 보았다. 그러지 그는 황급히 시선을 피했다.  
“그건 팔았어.”  
“뭐?”  
“여관비랑, 돌아오니 셔틀에 문제가 생겨서.”  
“그 스피더 만든 지 한 달도 안 된 건데?”  
레이가 인상 썼다. 하지만 어쩔 수 없었다. 자신이 쓰러진 후 일어난 일에 대해선 따질 수 없었다. 하지만 표정까진 숨기지 못해 뾰로통한 표정이 됐다. 그리고 셔틀에 문제가 생겼다니, 부품을 누가 훔친 거겠지. 평소라면 그것까지 따졌을 테지만, 그럴 수는 없었다.  
레이는 한참 뚱한 표정으로 있었다.  
“어쩔 수 없지. 하루정도야 걸을 수 있어.”  
레이의 말을 끝으로 다시 침묵이 이어졌다. 깊은 밤이지만 잠은 오지 않았다. 침묵동안 레이는 그 일들을 다시 떠올렸다. 그리고 환상에서 본 것들까지. 하지만 여긴 확실히 다르다 벤이 어이없어 했던 카일로 렌의 얘기는 현실이었다. 자신의 생일 파티는 없다. 레이는 자신의 생일이 언제인지도 정확히 몰랐다. 루크가 죽지 않은 현실만큼 비현실이었다.   
“헉스를 찾았어?”  
“아니. 여기에도 군인들이 들어온 걸 보면 더 찾기 힘들겠지.”  
“포로들은?”  
“기지에. 그리고….”  
재판이 끝난후에 구금되거나 먼 곳으로 쫓겨 날거야. 레이는 덧붙이려다 입을 닫았다.  
“어떻게 될지는 아직 잘 몰라.”그는 자신이 간다면 어떻게 될지 알기 위해서 묻는 거라는 걸 알았다. 그가 저항군으로 갈 생각이 있어 묻는 건지는 알 수 없었다.   
레이는 그와 상관없이 솔직하게 말할 수 있었지만 그러지 못했다. 말을 하려는 순간 머릿속에 스쳐지나간 건 환상속에서의 또 다른 그였다. 적어도 레이에겐 그러했다. 아무것도 변하는 것이 없지만 어떻게든 될 거라는 생각이 들었다. 하지만 곧 레이는 붉은 방에서의 전투를 떠올렸다. 루크가 왜 그곳에 갔어야 했는지, 자신이 왜 스노크를 찾아갔는지….  
두 번이나 실수 할 순 없다. 게다가 레이가 본 건 그때와 같은 것이 아니라 자신의 깊은 곳에 숨어있던 환상일 뿐이다. 그곳에서 벗어나기 위해 자신을 죽여야만 했다.  
하지만 레이는 그에게 전범은 재판을 받고 구금되거나 사실상 사형이나 다름없는 곳으로 쫓겨 날 거라곤 말하지 못했다. 그는 그들과 다르다. 제 발로 스노크에서 도망쳤다. 게다가 레이의 목소리를 듣고.   
“내일 아침에 출발하자. 더 이상 지체하기엔 너무 늦었어.”  
그가 고개를 끄덕였다. 레이는 자리에서 일어났다. 막 셔틀 앞으로 향하는데, 뒤에서 그의 목소리가 들렸다. 아직 모닥불은 꺼지지 않았다. 레이는 뒤돌았다. 하지만 그는 여전히 모닥불 앞인 듯 했다. 레이는 잘못 들었다 생각하고 고개를 돌렸다.  
“그건 네 잘못이 아닐 거야.”그의 목소리가 들렸다. 레이는 다시 뒤돌아보았다. 정말로 그의 목소리인 건지 아니면 환상에서 아직 덜 빠져 나온 것인지 구분이 가질 않았다. 심장이 빠르게 뛰기 시작했다. 레이는 몸을 감싼 천을 꽉 잡았다.   
루크의 마지막 모습이 뚜렷하게 떠올랐다. 간신히 눈을 떴을 때 피는 한 방울도 나지 않았지만 바로 눈 앞에 보이는 녹색의 라이트세이버를 보고 어떤 일이 일어났는지 금방 알 수 있었다. 스노크는 몇 걸음 떨어진 앞이었고, 자신의 앞에 있던 루크의 무릎이 꺾이는 게 보였다. 레이는 그의 얼굴은 보지 못했지만 목소리는 들었다. 아주 희미하게. 그는 아마도 레이를 보려고 했던 것 같았다. 하지만 그럴새도 없이 구멍난 망토만 툭 아래로 떨어졌다. 레이는 포스를 써 그의 라이트 세이버를 끌어오려 했다. 그 순간 스노크도 똑같이 손을 뻗었다. 라이트 세이버는 공중에서 움직이지 않았다. 레이는 천천히 일어서며 뺨을 타고 턱 아래로 떨어지는 슬픔과 가슴 한 가운데서 끓어오르는 분노를 느꼈다.   
스노크는 한 뼘도 자신을 향해 오지 않는 라이트 세이버를 보고 놀랐다. 레이는 자신의 라이트 세이버를 잡고 일어섰다. 그와 레이 가운데 루크의 라이트 세이버가 바르르 떨렸다. 레이는 뻗은 손을 쥐었다. 그 순간 라이트 세이버가 산산 조각나고 엄청난 에너지가 뻗어나왔다. 레이는 밀리지 않았다. 밀린 건 황금색 로브로 가리고 있던 스노크의 나약한 육체였다.   
부서진 라이트 세이버가 채 땅에 떨어지기도 전에 레이의 라이트 세이버가 스노크의 허리를 베었다 한 방울의 피도 없었다. 비명도 없었다. 레이는 자신의 발치앞에 쓰러지는 몸통을 보았다. 라이트 세이버를 잡은 레이의 손이 벌벌 떨렸다. 레이는 산산조각난 루크의 라이트 세이버를 모으려 했지만 그 순간 선체가 심하게 기울었다. 이 방을 나가야 했다. 그 순간 그가 할수 있는 건 무너져내리는 함선에서 탈출하는 것뿐이었다.   
어쩌면 망토는 가져올 수 있었다고 수천번을 생각했지만 지나간 일은 변하지 않았다. 레이는 아플 정도로 꽉 쥔 손을 폈다. 루크의 라이트 세이버를 부수고, 스노크를 죽인 손이다. 루크는 몇 번이나 그를 죽인다고 모든 게 해결되진 않을 거라고 말했다.   
비전은 모호했다. 지금 생각하면 그랬다. 스노크가 죽는 것을 보았지만 그뿐이었다. 레이는 자신이 왜 그 것을 보고 난 뒤 모든 걸 해결할 수 있을거라 생각했는지, 왜 그토록 확신했는지 이해할 수 없었다. 그는 죽기 직전 자신에게 사과했다. 같은 과오를 짊어지게 해서 미안하다고. 그가 말한 건 스노크였겠지만 레이에겐 루크였다. 레이는 그를 죽인것에 대한 죄책감은 없었다. 그러한 사실에 놀랐지만 루크를 떠올리면 모든 것이 정리됐다. 하지만 그 또한 그가 말하고자 하는 건 아니었을 거라 여겼다.  
레이는 다시 목소리가 들리길 바라며 그 자리에 서 있었다. 하지만 어떤 목소리도 없었다. 들려오는 건 희미한 바람소리 뿐이었다.


End file.
